


wasted on you

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red-orange glow of the waning sun streamed through the car’s windshield, its warm light illuminating the quietness that filled the car. Simon tightened his grip on the steering wheel and fixed his eyes on the empty highway in front of them – it took almost all of his willpower to keep his gaze forward. All he wanted to do was turn and look at Alec, to commit every little detail of his face to memory. It was a new feeling, something Simon wasn’t quite used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasted on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



> okay, so this is part 5/5 for the Alec multiship meme that [overlyattachedkootra](http://overlyattachedkootra.tumblr.com/) asked for, like, forever ago. I know that it's supposed to be five different ships and I already did Alec/Simon, but I love this ship so much and this fic just happened.
> 
> Title is from the song TOO GOOD by Troye Sivan

The red-orange glow of the waning sun streamed through the car’s windshield, its warm light illuminating the quietness that filled the car. Simon tightened his grip on the steering wheel and fixed his eyes on the empty highway in front of them – it took almost all of his willpower to keep his gaze forward. All he wanted to do was turn and look at Alec, to commit every little detail of his face to memory. It was a new feeling, something Simon wasn’t quite used to.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon watched Alec stretch lazily, his entire body tensing up before he relaxed into the seat, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. Soft music drifted from the speakers and hung in the air between them and Simon had to fight to hold his tongue, even though he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or what there was to say. Alec seemed oblivious of the awkwardness that gnawed on Simon and that almost bothered him more than the fact that Alec hadn’t said a word to him since last night, since it had happened.

 

Neither one of them had any alcohol and there had been no drugs involved, but some of the details from the night before were still a little bit of a blur. There were certain things that Simon remembered with great detail – Alec’s lips pressed against his, his hands tangled in Alec’s hair, the flutter in his chest as Alec reached for the button of his jeans, the way their breaths mingled together, the desire in Alec’s eyes – but he didn’t remember what had caused it. He didn’t know what it was that drew them together like magnets, why there had been an overwhelming sense of urgency.

 

Before the camping trip, Alec had been nothing more than Clary’s partners’ brother and best friend. Sure, Simon had always thought Alec was attractive – he was tall with broad shoulders and he had the whole “dark and mysterious” thing going on – but he was just something to look at from a safe distance. Simon never thought of Alec as someone he’d ever be with – he was never something to touch – but now that Simon had, he wanted to do it again.

 

Part of Simon was relieved that Clary, Jace, and Isabelle were staying at the campsite for another week – it gave him and Alec some more time on their own. They’d driven up in the same car, neither one of them liked being the awkward fourth wheel to Clary, Jace, and Izzy’s relationship, which had left them with each other.

 

On the way to the camp site, the silence had been nice – there was no awkwardness or obligation to speak – but now all Simon wanted was for Alec to say _something_. Alec didn’t, though, and the silence stretched out until Simon parked on the curb in front of Alec’s apartment.

 

“Do you need help bringing stuff in?” Simon asked, slightly surprised that his voice still worked. He didn’t like quiet stretches and the drive back had been nothing but.

 

Alec looked at Simon, then, and his expression was impossible to read. “Sure,” he answered after another brief moment of silence.

 

Simon popped open the trunk and waited until Alec had grabbed some of his things before collecting the rest, closing the trunk as he walked up the steps into Alec’s apartment building. He put the stuff down in Alec’s living room. “Well, that’s it,” he said, nervously wiping his palms on his jeans. “I guess I’ll see you around.” He turned to leave, but stopped when Alec called his name.

 

Alec’s hand rested on his shoulder and he spun him around so they were face-to-face. Simon opened his mouth to say something, but Alec’s lips were pressed against his before he could get a word out. There was an insistence in the kiss, and a gentleness that hadn’t been there the night before. Simon melted into it, relaxing as Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

This was everything Simon had wanted to say on the drive back – it was a question and an answer, a secret and a proclamation. Alec broke the kiss but didn’t pull away, instead he rested his forehead against Simon’s, his eyes closed as he chewed on his bottom lip. Simon moved and trailed a line of delicate kisses down Alec’s throat before pulling away.

 

His voice was hoarse and his lips curled into a smile when he spoke. “I’ll see you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
